Digimon Tamers A Horror Trip
by Tamer Arisa
Summary: Akari threws a Halloween party in the old mansion for which is said to be haunted. What if that fact turns out to be right? Nothing for faint-hearted.


Welcome to **Digimon Tamers A Horror Trip**. This is a little oneshot fic for Halloween and it's plot is placed a few weeks after **Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords**. You don't have to wait for Halloween to read but I in my opinion, the best time to read it would be a dark, cold, rainy evening, with the lights turned off. It would be even better if that day is Halloween. ^^ Yeah, however, I'm sorry to tell Tamer of the Zero Unit, Jackpot2 and purplepeopleareawesome that their OC won't appear in this special since I started to write it before I finished **Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship **which means I started to write it before you sent me your OC's. But don't worry, there'll be also an another special, after the last season, with Nanami, Noah and Shawn being the major characters.

For now, enjoy.

[P.S and before I forget it, this special is followed by **Season 5 Digimon Tamers Underground Battles**.]

_**Digimon Tamers A Horror Trip**_

[Hypnotized by Pillar plays]

"We should hurry up, or we'll be late." said Arisa Bunya, the leader of the Digimon Tamers crowd.  
"Hey, didn't you were the one who took up to long to dress up for this party? Ba-boom!" replied Impmon, the former Demon Lord of Gluttony.

It was Halloween in Digi-City. The 15 year old Arisa remembered how she used, to every Halloween go to the graveyard or to an other spooky place with her friends, when she was younger. Or scare humans and Digimon.

Now, she was going together with her Digimon Partner Impmon to a Halloween party thrown by her ex rival, Akari Inoue. The party should be placed in an old mansion outside the city. The mansion was famous for the rumors to be haunted by ghosts. Arisa actually liked the idea to have a party in a such place. In fact, she was a quite fan of mysterious and supernatural things.

She had brown hair, binded in low pigtails with black ribbons. Her brown eyes stared at the mansion. She wore a brown long hooded cloack, a part of her costume. The only thing which could be seen under her cloack were her black boots. The rest of her outfit was hidden.

Impmon, a mischevous imp Digimon, was exited about this party. More or less, because he had the chance to scare everyone. He liked Halloween as much as Arisa and on each Halloween night he searched for a victims to scare.

Arisa knock on the door and a 15 year old girl opened it. She had red shoulder long hair and red eyes. She wore a long black dress with long sleeves and black high-heeled shoes. On the right side of the dress, above her chest was a small red broken heart. Her face was pale white and she had red lips. She gave a smile and false fangs poped out of her mouth.

"Arisa you are late, again." said Akari, the leader of the Digimon Hackers. "Everyone's already in the living room."  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry that I'm late, but I was really busy. Anyways, nice costume. A vampire I guess?" replied Arisa.  
"Yes. Com'n, the party has already started." said Akari letting Arisa and Impmon into the house.

They walked into the living room. 8 boys, 4 girls and 14 Digimon were in the big living room, talking and eating and drinking the food that was set on the tables.

On the sofa were Hikaru, Rene, Haruka and Gatomon talking. Renamon, who was leaned at the wall behind them listened to their conversation.

Hikaru Motimiya was a 14 year old girl with brown hair and aqua blue eyes. She was a member of Arisas Tamers group and was dressed up like a witch. She wore a black pointed witch hat, a black dress and held a broom in one hand.

Rene Kamiya, a 15 year old member of the Tamers group had brown shoulder long hair and green eyes. She seemed to have had the same idea that Hikaru had and was also dressed up like a witch. But diffrent as Hikaru, she had a wand in her hand.

Haruka Hinaki was a 14 year old girl with brown hair, binded in pigtails, and light blue eyes. She was a member of the Celestial Guardians. She wore a simple white dress and white sandals. Her face was also pale, almost ghost like.

Gatomon, a white cat Digimon with green gloves was Haruka's partner. She was also a Celestial Angel. The fox like Renamon was Rene's partner.

Takuto, Taito, Ken, Dean, Akita, Shoutomon, Guilmon, Wormmon, Dorumon, Veemon and Terriermon were also talking with each other. They talked quitely, so it seemed like they're planning something.

Takuto Satome, a 15 year old boy, member of the Tamers, had black hair and red eyes. He wore a kind of improvized armor and held a plastic sword. He seemed to be dressed up like a knight. The only thing which killed that idea were his yellow-red googles, which he wore proudly.

Taito Akiyama, a 15 year old Tamer, had black hair and red eyes. He wore a black tux, with a black red cape and white. His face was pale and he had false fangs, and he looked like Dracula.

Ken Fuji, a 15 year old boy, member of the Hackers, had dark blue-greenish hair, blue icy eyes and wore glasses. He wore a red ripped t-shirt and green ripped pants and black trainers. His arms were a bit dirty, and he acted like a zombie.

Dean Hagane, a 15 year old boy, also a Hacker, had blue hair with sunglasses in it, dark blue eyes, a white shirt, black pants and a black coat. On his belt was a toy laser gun hooked, together with his D-Power and his cards. He seemed to imitate those guys from the movie 'Man in Black'.

Akita Kinue, a 16 year old Hacker, had a black short hair and black eyes. He wore a black-red T-shirt, with ripped sleeves, and brown pants. He wore a white scarf with a dinosaur like creature on his head, looking a bit like a pirat.

Guilmon, a red dinsaur Digimon was Takutos partner, and he was a Royal Knight. Wormmon, a bug Digimon, was Kens partner. Dorumon was Akitas partner and the dragon like Veemon was Deans partner. Shoutomon belonged to Taito and the bunny like Terriermon was the partner of a boy named Kenny.

Kenny, Ryoma, Karin, Patamon, Elecmon, BlackGatomon, Akira, BlackAgumon, Lopmon and Calumon seemed to have their own conversation. However, it seemed like Calumon, Patamon and Ryoma were more interested in the candys that were on the table.

Kenny Matsumi, a 12 year old Tamer had green hair, blue eyes and freckles on his face. He wore under the blanket, which made him look like a ghost a yellow T-shirt and brown pants.

Ryoma Hinaki was a 14 year old boy and Harukas younger twin brother, also a member of the Guardians. He had hazel eyes, brown hair and had also freckles. He was also dressed up like a ghost and wore a blue T-shirt with yellow sleeves and blue pants, and dark blue sweat joins.

Akira Tatekawa, a 15 year old Hacker, had brown hair and blue eyes. He also wore a kind of armor with a dragon on it and black pants. He would likely call himself a Dragon Rider.

Karin Matsumi, a 14 year old Guardian and Kennys older sister had green hair and brown-orange eyes. She was the leader of her own group called Celestial Guardians, because the memebers of her group were partnered up with the three Celestial Angels. She wore a pink-green skirt, a pink top and pink fairy wings. On her hands, she wore green gloves and on her feet, she wore green boots. On her neck, she wore a flower necklace. She looked like a kind of fairy.

Patamon, an orange guiena pig like Digimon, with bat wings like ears was Ryomas partner and an Celestial Angel. Elecmon, a red mammal Digimon belonged to Hikaru. BlackAgumon, a black dinosaur with red armbands, was Akiras Digimon partner. Lopmon, a brown-black twin to Terriermon, was Karins partner and also a Celestial. BlackGatomon, who was nicknamed Lilith, was a cat like Digimon, the Demon Lord of Lust and was Akaris partner. And at least there was also Calumon, the Catalyst. He had no partner, but he mostly hanged out with Hikaru and Elecmon.

Arisa went to talk with Hikaru, Rene and Haruka, while Impmon joined Takutos group. Akari went to Lilith to talk with her about something. From the radio played some rock music and everything seemed to be peacefull.

"Hey, Arisa, nice costume." said Hikaru.  
"Thanks. Yours is nice too." replied Arisa.  
"I don't get the costume. Arisa, can you tell me what are you pretending to be?" asked Rene.  
"Aw, well, I got the idea for the costume while I was reading a Warcraft novel. And what happend few months ago has also inspirated me to go to this party as a..." Arisa was cuted by Haruka.  
"As what?" "As a Demon Hunter." replied Arisa smiling.  
"A Demon Hunter? Cool idea." said Rene. "And what did Impmon say when he heard your idea?" asked Haruka. The group already knew about Impmon and BlackGatomon being Demon Lords, since they have fought the other five a few months ago.  
"He told be that it's a good idea. It just simply fits in with everything." replied Arisa, taking of her cloack. Under the cloack she wore a jeans miniskirt, black shorts, a belt with a red heart, a dark purple T-shirt with cutted sleeves and a black bomber jacket with short sleeves. The jacket reached just under her chest. On the T-shirt was a broce hooked. It looked like a golden stick with a ruby on it and black wings on each side. On her neck, she wore the Tag with the Crest of Balance. On her belt was her D-Power, her cards and a dagger holder hooked. The girls glared at the dagger.

"Errr, Arisa, is this thing really that what I think it is?" asked Gatomon.  
"You mean the dagger?" she pulled it out. "Yepp, it's a normal metal dagger. Not a plastic one."

She showed the dagger to her friends.

"Wicked!" said Hikaru.  
"Where did you get it from?" asked Renamon.  
"Well, my grandmother gave it to me." she saw the girls glaring at her. "Hey, don't look so. My grandmother is a pretty tough old lady and she is leading a Fighting Dojo."  
"Cool."

"Hey girls, wanna shake hands?" asked Taito. Haruka extened her hand and just as she shoke Taitos hand, his hand fell of. Haruka gave a little scream, before she relized that the hand was a fake. Taito and everyone else who saw it, begun to giggle. Haruka threw angrily the hand at Taitos face.  
"You're a jerk." she hissed, walking to the other part of the room. Taito just smiled.

"Alright guys, it's 10 o'clock. Time to start the treasure hunt." said Akari. "My maid had hid a pumpkin filled with candys in this old house. Our task is to find teh pumpkin. You can splitt into groups or you can search alone for it."

Everyone was exited about this. Whoever finds the pumpkin, can keep it. They quickly split up and begun to search for it.

[Coming Undone by Korn plays]

~1st Floor~

Ken, Wormmon, Kenny, Terriermon, Ryoma and Patamon decieded to check the 1st floor. They walked trough the corridor glaring at the empty frames.

"I hope we'll be the first who will find that pumpkin." said Ryoma.  
"Well, I actually wanted to explore this house." replied Ken.  
"But when we find that pumpkin, we'll part the goods up between us." said Kenny.  
"If we find it." said Patamon.  
"Momantai." replied Terriermon.

~2nd Floor~

Haruka, Rene, Renamon, Gatomon, Taito, Shoutomon, Akira and BlackAgumon were on the second floor.

"I really wonder were it is." said Rene.  
"Me too. What do you think, what did Akari put in there?" said Taito.  
"Who cares? Aren't there anyways enough candies in the living room?" asked Akira.  
"Don't be so Akira. Try to have fun." said Haruka.  
"Now you're souding like Terriermon." said Shoutomon. The crowd started to giggle at Shoutomons comment.

~3rd floor~

On the third floor were Takuto, Guilmon, Hikaru, Elecmon, Calumon, Akita and Dorumon. Guilmon and Dorumon sniffed the air in a hope to find the hidden candys.

"Have you a scent?" asked Takuto.  
"Nope." replied Guilmon.  
"Me neither." said Dorumon.  
"Maybe the candys aren't here." said Hikaru.  
"We haven't even begun to search. Why don't we try this way?" pointed Elecmon at a corridor.  
"Alright." The group followed him.

~Attic~

Akari, Lilith, Dean, Veemon, Karin and Lopmon searched in the attic for the pumpkin. The old floor squaked each time they made a step. That made Karin nervous. The attic was covered in dust and spider web and she wanted to get down.

"Guys, this place is spooky." said Karin.  
"If you don't wanna be here, go down and wait for us." said Dean.  
"Alright." Karin went down. Lopmon followed her.

~Basement~

Arisa and Impmon were the only ones who dared to step down into the basment of the house. Impmon lit his flame and they looked at the old stuff that was in the room.

"Gee, I wonder why they didn't cleaned up this house. This is a total mess." said Arisa.  
"Maybe they were just lazy. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.

They suddenly heard a scream.

~3rd floor~

Takutos team and Akaris team were the closest to the origin of the scream. They went to the origin of the scream, but found nothing more than Karins flower necklance.

"What the... what is going on here?" asked Akari horrified. Soon, the others arriwed.  
"What is it? I heard someone screaming?" asked Ken.  
"K-Karin and Lopmon are gone." said Akari.  
"What? My sister's gone?" asked Kenny in disbelief. "How?"  
"We, we don't know. Karin and Lopmon were together with me, Veemon, Akari and Lilith on the attic. She got nervous and she and Lopmon went down. When we heard the scream we went down to find her. However, the only thing we found is this." Dean showed Karins necklance.

Rene and Hikaru gave a silent scream. The others didn't know what to say.

"Now what?" asked Elecmon.  
"We should search for them." Akira suggested.  
"Alright, we splitt up again and we'll turn the house upside down to find both." said Takuto.  
"Guys!" Hikaru said nervously. Everyone looked at her.  
"What is it Hikaru?" asked Akita.  
"Calumon's gone!"

~1st floor~

"Aw, great, three members of our group are gone and we are trapped in a hunted house." said Rene.  
"I just hope they're all right." said Hikaru. Rene, Hikaru, Renamon, Elecmon, Kenny, Terriermon, Taito and Shoutmon deceided to check the first floor.

"Nothing." said Kenny as he opened the door and saw the empty room.  
"You guys think that we aren't alone here? What if there is a murder and our friends are already dead? I wanna go home!" Hikaru cried.  
"No, we must find our friends first. They sure aren't dead." said Taito.  
"And what makes you so sure about it?" asked Shoutmon, making Hikaru even cry louder.  
"Shoutmon, you're not helping." said Renamon.  
"I'm sorry." replied Shoutmon.  
"Momantai." said Terriermon. They checked an another room, but it was empty.

"Let's try an another door." said Taito. The others followed him, with the exeption of Kenny and seemed to have seen something in the prevoius room. He stepped into the room.

"Kenny, com'n, there is nothing in this room." said Terriermon. The room was empty, with the exeption of a chair and a table.  
"Kenny..."

But Kenny didn't listened to his partner. He was sure that he has seen something. He made one more step into the room as the door closed behind him. The next thing he saw horrified was a shadow in front of him, before darkness cowered him.

~2nd Floor~

Akita, Dorumon, Gatomon, Patamon and the twins deceided to check the 2nd floor.

"I wonder if this house is really hunted." said Akita.  
"Com'n, don't tell me you believe into a such stupid thing." said Haruka.  
"Maybe it's true, Haru-chan." said Ryoma. "I mean, how did our friends than disappear?"  
"Maybe this is just a big joke. A trick." replied Haruka and walked into a room. "Soon they'll all appeare saying 'Boo' to scare us. But I won't fail to their trick."

Akita and Ryoma shrugged. They deceided to search the room next to the one Haruka had chosen.

"Ghosts don't exist, do they?" asked Haruka her partner.  
"Of course they don't...exept fot the Bakemon." said Gatomon chuckling.  
"Of course." replied Haruka.

She didn't found anything so she and Gatomon walked over to the room Akita, Dorumon, Ryoma and Patamon had chosen, but the door was closed. Haruka opened it, but she saw no one in the room.

~3rd floor~

Akira, BlackAgumon, Dean and Veemon went to the 3rd floor. Althought they didn't show it, they felt nervous to be at the place were Karin and Lopmon dissapeared.

"Something's totaly wrong here." said Akira after checking an another empty room.  
"Hey Akira, wanna check the attic?" asked Dean. "Maybe we find something usefull there which can help us."  
"You mean something like a compas?" asked Akira.  
"Why a compas?" asked Veemon.  
"I've read somewhere that, when a compas goes crazy, it means that there's somewhere a strong magnet or a ghost."  
"And you think that a compas can help us?" asked Dean.  
"No." replied Akira.  
"Guys look." BlackAgumon pointed at a shadowed figure.  
"Run!" exclaimed Dean. Akira hestitated a moment but than he followed Dean, Veemon and BlackAgumon. The figure dissapeared.

~Basement~

"Guys, I told you already that you don't have to come with me and Imp." said Arisa. She, Impmon, Takuto, Akari, BlackGatomon, Ken and Wormmon went down to the basement.  
"I'm here because of Impmon." said BlackGatomon and grabed Impmons hand. "You'll protect me."  
"Buzz of Lilith. Protect yourself alone, 'cause I won't." He yelled at her. Lilith frowned, and walked over to Akari. "She's still after your heels, Imp." said Arisa smiling. Impmon glared at her.  
"If ya say anythin' about 'couple', I'll burn up your laptop. Ba-boom!" said Impmon liting his flame.  
"Gee, calm down." said Arisa. "And don't dare to touch my laptop."  
"Arisa. Impmon, why don't you two stop quarel and help us searching." said Ken.  
"Alright, alright..."

The crowd searched the basement through, but they didn't, sorrowly found anything. However, Ken had heard something.

"Guys, did you heard that?" he asked.  
"Nope. I didn't hear anything." said Takuto, a few meters away from Ken.  
"Neither did I." said Akari who was nearby Ken.  
"Ditto." They heard Arisas voice. She and Impmon went to the darkesst part of the basement.  
"I'm gonna check it. Just to be sure." said Ken, and he and Wormmon walked out of the basement.

"Hey, Imp. You think that it was a good idea to let Ken and Wormmon check that sound he heard?" asked Arisa after a few minutes.  
"I'm not sure. Anyways, where are those two? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon.

Even for Takuto, Guilmon, Akari and Lilith was it strange that Ken and Wormmon didn't appeared after another five minutes passed.

"Where is he?" asked Akari. She was more worried about Ken than the others, more or less because of the fact that those two were a couple.  
"Maybe we should check it out." said Guilmon.  
"I think it's a good idea. Arisa, Impmon are you comin' with us?" asked Takuto.  
"I wanna just check something 'ere than I'll come." said Arisa.  
"Ok." They walked out.

Arisa looked through the basement window at the garden of the mansion. It started to rain.

"What a creepy place..." she whispered, more for herslef. Than she heard a cry and a yell.

"Arisa!"

Arisa and Impmon made their way to the entrance of the basement. Just as she wanted to get out to see what's happening, she glanced at a white figure of a girl, possibly in her age. She blinked in supriese as the girl dissapeared.

[Falling Inside the Black by Skillet plays]

~Ground Floor~

"What is it?" asked Arisa as she came to the ground floor. Akari, Hikaru and Rene were shaking, while Dean and Taito tried to comfort them. The others just stared at the ground. Arisa looked down and saw blood on the floor. A thunder illuminated the house.

"W-what happpened?" asked Arisa.  
"I-I don't know. I was searching for Ken and Wormmon as I saw the blood on the floor." explained Akari, still shaking and holding Lilith in her arms. "And than we came down, as we saw also the blood." said Dean.  
"Guys, am I imagining this or are there really some missing ones?" asked Takuto. They realized suddenly that beside Ken and Wormmon, Kenny, Terriermon, Akita, Dorumon, Patamon and Ryoma were missing,

"This is not good." said Taito gulping. "Someone takes us out, one by one."  
"Yeah, and I think we saw the one responsible for this." said Akira.  
"Who?" asked Renamon.  
"Well, we actually didn't saw him really. We saw just a shadowed figure." said Veemon.  
"Great. So what now?" asked Haruka.  
"Psssst..." said Arisa. Everyone turned to her, as they heard a strange squeaking and steps, like someone's walking towards them.

"It's the murder!" screamed Hikaru, but Arisa managed to put her hand on Hikarus mouth.  
"Don't panic now." she said and turned to Akari. "Does this place have a telephone?"  
Akari nodded. "Yes, in the kitchen."  
"Good. Akari, you, Lilith and Impmon come with me to the kitchen. The others go back to the living room." ordered Arisa. The others just nodded and went to the living room.

~Kitchen~

"There it is!" said Akari as she, Arisa, Impmon and BlackGatomon came to the kitchen. Arisa picked up the phone. She froze than and put it back.  
"What is it?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"The line is dead." replied Arisa.  
"What? That can't be! I had a phonecall this morning. It was perfectly working." said Akari.  
"It's been cut off." said Impmon, showing the other half of the wire.  
"Ow, great, someone wants us to stay here without any contact with the civilisation." said BlackGatomon.  
"And it seems like it's raining outside. I hate to say it but we're traped in here." said Arisa. Just than, they heard a scream.  
"What was that?" asked Akari.  
"It's Hikaru!" replied Arisa and headed over to the origin of the scream.

~Living Room~

"What going on here!" asked Arisa as she opened the door of the living room widely.  
"Arisa,...the wall..." said Rene pointing at the opposite wall. Akari put her hands on her mouth to silence her cry. Arisa dropped her jaw. Even Impmon and BlackGatomon were shoked.  
"Is that,...blood?" asked Impmon. Arisa gulped.

They saw a sentence on the wall. It was written by blood. It said: 'Death shall come upon all of you, one by one. Which one will become my next victim?'

"Who the heck is so sick to do such things?" asked Akira. Arisa went to the sofa and started to push it towards the door.  
"Guys, help me. We gotta barricade this room." she said. Takuto, Guilmon, Renamon, Taito and Akira helpt her. Suddenly, the Digimon with the most sensitive ears (Renamon, BlackGatomon, Gatomon) twitched.  
"Shh, guys do you hear that?" said Renamon.  
"What?" asked Rene.  
"Flapping. Wing flapping. Something's coming here." said Gatomon.  
"Than hurry up, shut the door." said Arisa and the whole group helpt her. As they barricaded it they heard some bumps from outside. Than, everything went quiet.

"What the hell was that?" asked Shoutmon.  
"I don't know." said Elecmon.  
"I wanna go home!" cried Hikaru.  
"We cannot go anywhere now. Outside is a thunderstorm." said Arisa. An another thunder illuminated them. Than, the lights went off.  
"Darn!" Takuto cursed.  
"Wait, I'll handle it." Impmon lit a flame on his finger.  
"How usefull." muttered Veemon.  
"Akari, are there any candles?" asked Haruka.  
"Yeah, they're on the cupboard." replied Akari.

Haruka found them and Impmon lit them on. The group sit down in a circle around the candles.

"Alright, I wanna know what is going on here." said Akira.  
"Someone's after us and he want's to slaughter us." said Guilmon. "The question is who?"  
"You think it could be a kind of mass murderer?" asked Rene.  
"What if he killed Calumon and the others? I wanna go home." Hikaru cried. Dean tried to comfort her.  
"Hey, it'll be alright. I'm sure that nothing bad had happened to them." he said.  
"Are you sure? And what about the blood we saw?" asked Taito. That made Hikaru cry louder.  
"Taito!" hissed Rene at her boyfriend.  
"What?"  
"Arisa, what do you think?" asked Akira his girlfriend.  
"I'm not quite sure. It could be a murderer, but I doubt that." said Arisa.  
"How do you mean it?" asked BlackAgumon.  
"Well, I heard that this house is haunted." said Arisa. Everyone sweatdropped. Arisa looked confused at them. "What?"  
"Arisa, don't tell me that it's again one of your ghost stories." said Elecmon.  
"No, honestly. This house is haunted. I read somewhere that a family got slaughtered here while the war between the humans and the Digimon 20 years ago. They all were found without any drop of blood. After that, strange things happened in this house." said Arisa. "Workers who got the task to built a new building here were attacked by strange creatures. They all heared steps inside the house, and when one worker was found dead, they left it."  
"And what did those creatures look like?" asked Gatomon.  
"They were described first as black birds, but some said that they looked like demonic bats." said Arisa.  
"Demonic bats?" asked Guilmon.  
"Sorta." replied Arisa and gave a deep sigh. "Like my grandmother would say: 'If something evil attacks you, don't run away. Show courage and chase it and destroy it.' And that's what I'm gonna do."  
"You are nuts. Arisa, you don't know what's outside there. You could get killed." said Akari.  
"Or, I kill that what's outside. I'm the only one who has a weapon." said Arisa, pulling out her dagger.  
"Arisa, please don't go." said Hikaru.  
"Just don't worry. I'll be fine." replied Arisa.  
"I'm going with ya. Someone must watch your back." said Impmon. Arisa nodded.

~Ground Floor-First Floor~

"Wait, you're sure that you saw a girl?" asked Beelzemon. He and Arisa were on the staircase to the first floor.  
"Yeah, she was about my age and as I turned my look back to her, she disappeared." said Arisa.  
"That's wierd. So the mansion is really haunted." said Beelzemon. "I guess you wanna find that ghost."  
"Sure thing, but let's first find our friends." replied Arisa.

As they arrived to the first floor, Arisa went to the room in front of her. It was big, with a king-sized bed and a few cupboards and a wardrobe.

"Ok, we're gonna search first in this room. Maybe this house has secret doors or something similar." said Arisa and looked under the bed. Beelzemon examinated the wardrobe.

Beside dust, Arisa couldn't find anything and rose her head. Then she froze.

"Hi." she said blinking in confusion.  
"Hi what?" Beelzemon turned around and also froze. On the bed was a 15 year old girl sitting. She had black long wavy hair and red eyes and a white dress and wore sandals. Her skin was pale, snow-white. She had a serious and apprehensive expression on her face. Arisa stood up and adressed the girl.

"Are you the ghost I saw in the basement? The one who haunts this mansion?" she asked. The girl didn't answer. She just looked at Arisa an after a long pause, she spoke.

"Yes."

"What's your name? I'm Arisa." said Arisa, slightly exited.  
"Alice." said the girl. "How does it come that you ain't afraid of me?"  
"Why should I? It's cool to talk with a ghost." said Arisa with a smirk. "I always wanted to meet one."  
"I thought that ghosts don't exist. Guess I was wrong." said Beelzemon as he walked over to them. Alice glared coldly at him. The temperature in the room quickly reduced.  
"What is a Digimon doing here?" she asked angrily.  
"He's my partner." said Arisa.  
"Yeah, I'm Beelzemon." said the Demon Lord of Gluttony. Alice glared stupidly at Arisa. She was honestly confused.  
"Y-your partner? Since when are humans partnerd with Digimon?" she asked. Arisa shrugged.  
"Since the war between the humans and Digimon ended, about 20 years ago." she replied. Alice sighed.  
"That long. I wonder how longer I'll be stuck here." she said. The temperature in the room rose a bit, but it was still cold.  
"So you died 20 years ago?" asked Arisa. Alice didn't reply. Instead, her body started to get invisible.  
"Wait, don't go. I need your help." Arisa said in dismay as she saw that Alice will disappear. "Please Alice!"

As Arisa said Alice's name, the girl became visible again. The temperature again rose to normal. Alice had a little smile on her face.

"Really? You need my help?" she asked. Arisa nodded.  
"Do you know where my friends are? The ones who disappeared." she asked.  
" ' Course I know. They're in the basement. I tried to wake them up but they didn't want to. But, I saw that they were really pale." said Alice. Arisa froze.  
"Please, bring us to them." she said. Alice nodded.  
"Follow me." she then jumped of the bed and went through the floor, downwards. Arisa and Beelzemon glared in confusion at her, well at Alice's head which poke out of the floor.  
"What?" she asked.  
"This is pretty cool. Being a ghost has some advantages." said Arisa. Alice smiled.  
"Yeah, but hurry up. We'll meet at the basement." she said. Arisa and Beelzemon went out of the room, running towards the basement.

~Ground Floor~

"Just this corridor and we found it." said Arisa as she and Beelzemon arrived at the ground floor. Beelzemon suddenly stopped. Arisa turned around.  
"What is it Bee?" she asked.  
"Do you hear it?" replied Beelzemon. Arisa went quiet and listened.  
"It sounds like...wing flapping?" she said confused. The flapping came closer.  
"Something's coming." said Beelzemon. "Possibly those demonic bats you mentioed."  
"Well, I don't want to meet them." Arisa turned to the door behind her and opened. It was leading in the kitchen. Both entered it quickly and shut the door.

Feeling their own heartbeat, they listened the wing flapping becoming louder. Soon, they heard a swarm passing by.

"That was close." said Arisa, giving a sigh.  
"Indeed." replied Beelzemon and opened the door. "Hey, why don't we just destroy those bats?"  
"We'll take care 'bout them leater. Now we have to find our friends." replied Arisa.

~Basement~

"It was good that I took the torcher from the kitchen." said Arisa. Though the lights turned on again, the basement was still covered in darkness. Alice appeared in front of them.  
"See that wardrobe. There's a hidden door behind it. You have to move it." said Alice.  
"Got it." said Beelzemon and started to move the wardrobe. They noticed a door and entered a smaller room. Arisa's and Beelzemon's eyes wided.

"You think they're dead?" asked Beelzemon. They glared at the missing members illuminated by Arisa's torcher. Their bodies were pale as snow. Arisa went to Kenny and checked his pulse. She gave a sigh of relief.  
"They're alive, thank Godness." said Arisa.  
"Why are they so pale?" asked Beelzemon and went to Calumon. "Hey, Creampuff, wake up."  
"I'm not sure but I they seem to be in a bad condition." said Arisa.  
"Hey, what's this?" Beelzemon gestured at Calumon's neck. On his neck were two little red dots.  
"Biting marks?" said Arisa in surpriese.  
"You mean like vampire biting marks?" said Beelzemon and turned back to Calumon. "Ow, terrific. First we have demonic bats, then ghosts and now a vampire. What's next, a werewolf?"  
"Well, they don't have fangs." said Arisa. "So we cannot speak off a real vampire. Though someone sucked out their blood."

"Maybe the one who killed me, sucked their blood." said Alice.  
"Alice, you said you were killed while the war between the humans and the Digimon, didn't you?" Arisa turned to the girl. Alice nodded. Arisa then looked over to her friends. "I doubt that this was the work of a supernatural being. And then those demonic bats. Why does it remind me so much on Digimon Adventure, Arc 3?"

~Living Room~

"Ow, where is she?" asked Hikaru.  
"We know you're worried, but they'll be fine. Don't forget that Beelzemon's with Arisa." said BlackGatomon.  
"I know, but I'm still worried about them." said Hikaru.  
"You ain't the only one." said Rene.  
"If someone can handle this mysteri, that's sure Arisa. You know that she's crazy about supernatural things." said Akira.

"Huh?"

They heard a knock on the barricaded door.

"Password." said Taito. They didn't hear anything. The knocking countined.  
"That ain't Arisa nor Beelzemon." said Takuto.  
"Alright, whoever it is, I'm gonna burn you if you don't step away." said Guilmon. The knocking didn't stop. It seemed like someone tried to open the door.

"I can't hold this anymore. I must get out of here!" cried Hikaru and opened the window escaping through it.  
"Hikaru!" Dean and Elecmon yelled. "Come back!"

The rain stopped, just as the knocking.

"Damn, what ever it was, it's now after Hikaru!" said Haruka.  
"Let's go out!" said veemon.

~Basement~

"What are you doing?" asked Alice.  
"Karin always carries a mobile phone. I'm gonna call the Rangers." said Arisa as she found Karin's mobile phone. She tipped in Thomas' number.

"Hi, Thomas, yes it's me Arisa. Do me a favor and tell the Rangers to come to the old mansion outside the city. Yes, the place where Rene went with Renamon to the Haloween party. And tell them to send some doctors...Because a part of the team lost their blood. It was sucked out of them. No, Rene's fine. Okay, please hurry up!" Arisa canceled the call. Suddenly, they heard an old clock beating. It was midnight.

"Aaaaaa!"

Arisa, Beelzemon and Alice froze as they heard an inhuman scream coming from outside. It was Hikaru.

~Outisde~

"Let me go!" yelled Hikaru. A vampire in a blue suit and red cape hold her tightly. He lifted her and wanted to bite her. Hikaru let out an another scream.

"Let her go!" Arisa threw her dagger at the vampire. The dagger stabbed right into his shoulder and he released Hikaru. He turned around, just as the rest of the group appeared. He pulled out the dagger, throwing it away. Blood runned down his arm.

"That's a Myotismon!" said Haruka. The group encircled Myotismon.  
"So he was the one responsible for everything." said Renamon.

[Make a Face like you Mean it (Vampires) by House of Heros plays]

"That's right you little worms." Myotismon gave a smirk. "I sucked out the blood of your friends and used that little white Digimon's power to get stronger. Now face my ultimate power!"

Myotismon got covered in a DigiEgg shaped cocoon and turned into a bigger, monster like Digimon.

"VenomMyotismon. Level Mega, attribute virus, type Demon Beast Digimon. It has the lower half of a beast and an upper half with a beetle-like shell, it is the true, evolved form of the king of darkness, Myotismon. As VenomMyotismon, who has unleashed its hidden power, it has nothing but omnicidal and destructive impulses, and Myotismon, who originally maintained its gentlemanly conduct, reason, and intelligence, hates exposing its true, ugly form." read Arisa on her D-Power.

"Tsk, he dosen't scare me." said Beelzemon and turned to his Blast Mode. Arisa runned to the others.  
"Guys, I found our missing members. Someone should go to the basement, there's a hidden door, next to a wardrobe, where Myotismon hid them." said Arisa.  
"Okay." Rene, Renamon, Taito, Shoutmon, Dean, Veemon, Hikaru and Elecmon went to the basement while the others faced VenomMyotismon. Guilmon, BlackGatomon, Gatomon, BlackAgumon digivoluved to Gallantmon, Lilithmon, Ophanimon and BlackWarGreymon.

"Venom Infusion!" VenomMyotismon fired a wave of energy at them.  
"Watch out!" yelled Lilithmon and the group escaped the attack.  
"Chaos Flame!" VenomMyotismon fired a beam of fire at them.

"Eden's Javelin!"  
"Lightning Joust!"

Gallantmon and Ophanimon countered the beam with their attacks.

"Empress Embrace!" Lilithmon fired a wave of dark energy at VenomMyotismon.  
"Chaos Flame!" VenomMyotismon countered. The two beams ended in an explosion. "Nightmare Claw!" VenomMyotismon slashed at the Demon Mistress of Lust.  
"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon escaped VenomMyotismon's attack and slashed with her Nazar Nail at VenomMyotismon's chest. The Beast Digimon yelled in pain as the corroding effect of the Nazar Nail activated.  
"Aim at the cut!" ordered Lilithmon.

"Corona Blaster!"  
"Terra Destroyer!"  
"Eden's Javelin!"  
"Shield of the Just!"  
"Empress Embrace!"

The five attacks hit the cut directly, Beelzemon's and Gallantmon's went even through VenomMyotismon. With a final cry, he got deleted.

With a sigh, the Digimon de-digivoluved as they heard the siren's of the ambulance car.

"Finnaly it's over." sighed Arisa.

~Living Room~

Myotismon's victims were brought to the hospital and most of the other Tamers and Hackers left already the mansion. Arisa and Impmon were asked by Thomas to drive them back home, but Arisa remembered that she forgott her cloack and her dagger. However, she didn't find the dagger, so she and Impmon went to the living room to get her cloack.

"What a night." said Impmon.  
"Well, the party is over and we still didn't find that with candies filled pumpkin." said Arisa.  
"How can you think now about candies?" asked Impmon.  
"Well, a reward would be nice." Arisa shrugged. She took her cloack from the sofa and her attention turned to the wall and then to the pumpkin on the table. Next to the pumpkin was a note and her dagger.

'This is your reward for helping me. I finnaly found my peace. Alice.'

Arisa smiled and took some sweets just as Impmon did, and her dagger which was clean.

"Let's go home." she said as she finished. Impmon nodded and they went out. Arisa gave a last glance at the wall, smiling, before she went out.

On the wall was written:

'Death shall come upon all of you, one by one. Which one will become my next victim?'

Underneath it was a new message:

'No one Myotismon. Finnaly, my death was avenged.'

It was written with blood.

THE END?

~Or maybe, the beginning...~


End file.
